A sun-shade commonly used is a large sheet of canvas stretched and pulled by ropes to shield a frame or a roof of a truck or trailer. In order to use this type of sun-shade, the sheet of canvas must be stretched out to utilize and must be folded repeatedly to store, an is not convenient to use.